Masquerade
by PriestressofDarkness
Summary: Warum wurde Bellatrix wirklich zu dem grausamen Menschen? Weswegen ist ihr Leben untrennbar mit dem von Voldemort verbunden? Und warum versteckt sich hinter der Maske aus Bösartigkeit ein Wesen voller innerer Qual? Please R&R!Ch 3 oben
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Die gesamten Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und leider nicht mir schnüff. Diese Fanfic ist aus einem bestimmten Grund auf R gesetzt und wer Probleme mit Kindesmissbrauch hat, sollte sie nicht lesen, auch wenn ich unnötige Brutalität zu vermeiden versuche.

**Masquerade **

Prolog:

Es ist vorbei, vollbracht die Tat die mich endgültig von der Vergangenheit befreit. Ich siegte und ich verlor zu gleichen Teilen. Meine Freiheit ist gewonnen, doch meine Seele auf ewig verloren. Durch meine Hand starb er, der Letzte, der Einzigste, der Todgeweihte.

Befreit habe ich mich aus seinem Fluch, seinen Fesseln, die mich an das Leben banden.

Mein Meister ist beglückt und erzürnt gleichermaßen. Seine kalten Blicke verraten mir, welche Strafe und welche Belohnung mir droht. Habe ich ihm eine große Last vom Herzen genommen, welches er nicht besitzt, doch seine tief in ihm verborgenen Ängste neu geschürt, als ich die Prophezeiung verlor und den Jungen, sein Schicksal entkommen ließ. Dafür werde ich büßen, ich werde schreien, um Gnade flehen und mich am Boden winden. Wie jedes Mal, als ich versagt habe. Hinterher wird er mich umschmeicheln, mit sanfter, eindringlicher Stimme, die mein Herz nun nicht mehr erreichen wird. Er wird es merken und wieder toben, doch ich werde ihn beruhigen, wie jedes Mal.

Meine Loyalität zu ihm wird niemals vergehen, doch Gefühle sind wandelbar und die Dunkelheit, das Vergessen ist zu verführerisch. Das Nichts hat nun meinen Körper übernommen, ich funktioniere perfekt, die schönste, treueste Marionette, die mein Herr jemals schuf, auch wenn er einen Teil seiner selbst mir injizierte und mich ihm ebenbürtig machte.

Viele haben mich Monster genannt, Hure, Verbrecherin, Mörderin, Verdammte. Wie recht sie haben, ich war all das, bin all das und werde immer all das sein. Mein Existenz begann mit Dunkelheit und wird auch damit enden. Ich bin ein Kind des Bösen, auch wenn ich mich dagegen sträubte.

Nun nicht mehr.

Mit seinem Tod endet auch mein Leben, mein Dasein als Mensch, meine Existenz als Bellatrix Lestrange, loyalste Todesserin, die mein Lord jemals besaß.


	2. Endless Rain 1965

Chapter I

Endless Rain – Oktober 1965

_Als die Dunkelheit gekommen ist_

_Das Leiden schien so fern_

_Warum kam das Schicksal_

_Um mein Leben zu zerstören_

**L'ame immortelle – Stumme Schreie**

„Bellatrix Black, komm sofort her!" hallte ein greller Schrei durch den dunklen Korridor. Mit leiser Stimme quietschte ich auf und beschleunigte die Schritte meiner kurzen Beine. Ich war fünf Jahre alt, ein wahrer Wildfang, der keinen Streich ausließ und die gesamte Familie terrorisierte. Meine Eltern belächelten mein Verhalten, glaubten sie fest daran, dass es eine Phase, ja lediglich eine kindliche Neigung zur Unabhängigkeit war, die rasch vergehen würde, wenn mir die Verantwortung bewusst würde, eine Black, eine Reinblüterin zu sein. Ich erkannte damals nie, wie viel Nachsicht sie mit mir hatten, doch mein kindliches Herz musste es gespürt haben, liebte es beide Elternteile ach zu sehr. Vor allem meinen glorreichen Vater vergötterte ich.

Er spielte nie mit mir, noch mit meiner älteren Schwester Narcissa, die besonders stark unter meinen Unfugsanfällen zu leiden hatte. Auch schienen seine kalten Augen mir keinerlei Gefühl entgegen bringen zu können, dennoch war er für mich der Mittelpunkt meiner kleinen, zuckersüßen Welt. Der strahlende König im goldenen Gewand, der mich immer befreien würde. Er war derjenige, der meiner Mutter verbot, mich für meine Vergehen zu schelten und mir jegliche Strafen ersparte. Dafür liebte ich ihn mit kindlicher Naivität, hörte nicht auf die bösen Worte meiner Schwester, die von Stunden erzählte, in denen er sie besuchen kam um ihr ihre wahre Bestrafung zuteil werden zu lassen. Mit erstickter Stimme berichtete sie mir von Taten, die ich rasch vergaß, denn ich glaubte sie niemals, war mein Vater schließlich mein Idol, dem einzigen, den ich wirklich reine Gefühle entgegen brachte.

Mit Narcissa kam ich recht gut zurecht, ich liebte sie nicht, aber hasste sie auch keineswegs. Sie war wie das ewige Eis, ruhig, beherrscht und folgsam, Mutters Lieblingskind, nachdem ihre Erziehungsmaßnahmen bei meiner ältesten Schwester Andromeda versagten. Diese war das schwarze Schaf der Familie, sorgte stets für Ärger, nicht durch Streiche wie ich, sondern für Konflikte mit ihren flatterhaften Ansichten, die denen meiner Eltern grundlegend missfielen.

Sie war fünf Jahre älter als ich und hatte gerade ihre Einschulung in Hogwarts hinter sich gebracht. Ich verstand nicht, weswegen Mutter und Vater so erzürnt waren, doch selbst mein naives Ich bemerkte, dass sie wohl in der Schule irgendetwas angestellt hatte, dass ihr nun die Verachtung meiner Familie einbrachte. Dennoch war es mir gleichgültig, hatte ich mit Andromeda nie viel zu tun gehabt. Sie war schlichtweg zu alt und kümmerte sich auch nicht um uns Jüngere.

Viel mehr Spaß konnte ich mit meinem Cousin Sirius erleben, er ähnelte mir auf frappierende Weise. Da wir das gleiche Alter besaßen, wurden wir oft zusammen zu Unterrichtstunden im Benehmen geschickt. Ich brachte ihm große Zuneigung entgegen, schaffte er doch immer mich zum lachen zu bringen und machte mir kleine Geschenke. Ja, wir zwei waren das geborene Duo des Chaos, wo wir hinkamen, herrschte die Unordnung. Keiner konnte uns bändigen, außer mein Vater, mein liebster Held, mein größtes Unglück.

Wie schnell sich Familienbande doch ändern.

Ich rannte also davon, wie jeden Tag. Weit entfernt von meinem Kindermädchen, das es fast aufgab mir folgen zu wollen. Doch ich war mir nicht sicher und da ich bereits einmal für eine kleine Explosion in der Küche gescholten worden war, verspürte ich nicht den Wunsch erneut erwischt zu werden. Sicherheit bot lediglich ein Ort, eigentlich verboten für mich, doch scherte ich mich nicht um solche Regeln, nicht wenn mir eine Schreitirade meiner Erzieherin drohte.

Flink wie ein junges Reh erreichte ich sein Schlafzimmer, ein dunkler Ort, voller Schatten, die mir als kleines Mädchen große Angst bereiteten, mittlerweile waren sie mir aber vertraut. Sein Mobiliar war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet, ganz in Mahagoni gehalten, mit wenigen Lichtquellen. Einige Kerzenhalter sorgten für Beleuchtung. Mein Vater teilte seinen Schlafbereich nicht mit meiner Mutter, seit einem Streit vor zwei Jahren, an den ich mich nur wage erinnerte, redeten beide nicht viel privates miteinander. Eigentlich machte mich dieser Umstand glücklich, waren beide Elternteile doch stärker darauf bedacht die Erziehung ihrer Töchter in die richtige Bahnen zu leiten und schenkten uns größere Aufmerksamkeit als sich.

In meiner jugendlich-beschränkten Sichtweise redete ich mir ein, dass sie sobald wir alt genug waren und zur Schule gingen, wieder zueinander finden würden. Ich hatte niemals Gewissensbisse, keine Reue, solche Regungen waren mir fremd und erfüllten meine Verwandten mit Erstaunen. Schon als Fünfjährige hatte ich keine Probleme damit, einen Vogel zu quälen um meine Neugier zu befriedigen.

Mit Schwung schmiss ich mich nun auf das große, mit schwarzen Satinbezügen ausgestattete Bett und schloss die Augen, ein erfreutes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, denn die Gewissheit, dass mein Kindermädchen sich niemals trauen würde, mich hier aufzusuchen, versetzte mich in wahre Begeisterungsstürme. Ich bemerkte weder den ungewöhnlich großen Schatten in der Fensternische, noch das leise Näherkommen eben diesem. Ein leises Räuspern ließ mich erschrocken auffahren und meine dunklen Augen weiteten sich voller Panik. Ich spürte meinen Herzschlag, laut, pochend, fast dröhnend als ich mich ängstlich in die Richtung wandte, aus der das Geräusch ertönt war.

„Vater!" entfuhr es mir, als ich die düstere Gestalt erkannte und allmählich klang meine Panikattacke ab, auch wenn sich mein Herz länger Zeit ließ um sich zu beruhigen. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht einfach hereinkommen!" erklärte ich demütig und erhob mich aus seinem Bett um ihn mit reuevollen Augen entgegenzutreten. Er antwortete nicht und ich senkte den Blick um seinem Stechenden zu entgehen, der mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Ich spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, sonst hatte er mich mit einem eisigen Blick nach draußen geschickt oder eine kurze Ansprache über das Verhalten einer Lady in meiner Position gehalten, aber niemals sah er mich mit einem so lodernden Augenausdruck an. Verschüchtert stand ich da, unfähig mich zu bewegen oder den Kopf nach oben zu richten. Mir war nicht klar, was ich Falsches getan hätte und ich wartete zitternd auf die erlösende Schelte, auf eine Strafandrohung sogar, auf irgendwelche Worte. Das Schweigen zerrte an meinen Nerven, doch ich wollte mir nicht die Blöße geben vor meiner Heldenfigur zu weinen, irgendwelche Schwäche zu zeigen. Stumm wartete ich, doch nichts geschah für scheinbar eine ewige Zeit. Bald versteiften sich meine Glieder, die Haltung tat regelrecht weh und meine lauernden Ohren hörten die ersten Regentropfen gegen das Fenster klirren.

Diese Laute schienen meinen Vater aus seiner Trance zu reißen, spürte ich alsbald seine Hand auf meiner Schulter, die mich sanft, aber bestimmt in Richtung des Bettes drückte. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte ich hastige, flüsternde Worte, die mir von einer ganz besonderen Strafe erzählten, die nun nötig war. Ich nickte geistesabwesend, vertraute ich ihm doch blind und wollte nur noch eines, dass er wieder so distanziert wie eh und je zu mir war. Dafür würde ich alles erdulden.

Ich hörte ihn einen Spruch murmeln und fühlte wie mein Körper erschlaffte, ich sackte regelrecht auf dem Bett zusammen und meine Gedanken ließen sich nicht mehr erfassen. Nur den immer lauter dröhnenden Regen hörte ich, es klang wie verzweifeltes Weinen eines Kindes. Ich merkte, wie mir Tränen aus den Augen liefen, ein leises Schluchzen meinen kleinen Körper erbeben ließ, als suchende Hände über diesen fuhren. Sie taten nicht weh, doch sie waren falsch, verdorben, düster. Vor meinen Augen erschien ein dunkler Schatten, ich sah ein hämisches Grinsen und ein kalter Hauch fuhr über meine Glieder, als er mir meine Kleider abstreifte. Ich wehrte mich nicht, konnte mich gar nicht wehren, war zu gefangen in meinen Alptraum aus Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung. Und immer wieder prasselte der Regen gegen die Fenster.

Ohnmacht schien sich meiner bemächtigen zu wollen und ich wollte ihr folgen, die Situation, den Regen, die Schatten, mich vergessen. Kurz bevor mich das Nichts umfing, spürte ich einen stechenden, zerschneidenden Schmerz, mein Leib krampfte sich zusammen und ungekannte Qualen ließen mich erzittern. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre etwas Fremdes in meinen Körper gedrungen und verletzte ihn von innen. Rasch öffnete ich die Augen und starrte in das Schweiß überströmte Antlitz meines Vaters, meines Beschützers, meines Peinigers. Körperliche Liebe war mir damals genauso fremd, wie einem Muggel die Magie. Ich verstand nicht, was er mit mir machte, erkannte aber, dass es mir Pein bereitete und begann mich zu bewegen. Der Schleier über meinen Gedanken schien sich zu lichten, als eine erneute Schmerzattacke mich von innen nach außen aufrüttelte. Als ich gellend aufschrie, bedeckte er meinen Mund mit seiner großen, rauen Hand, hörte aber nicht auf mit keuchenden Atem mich zu erniedrigen. Je unruhiger ich wurde, desto schneller bewegte er sich, doch als ich ihm vor lauter Panik in die Hand biss, schlug er mir mit der anderen flach ins Gesicht. Allmählich schwanden mir die Sinne und ich begrüßte die Dunkelheit mit offenen Armen, doch den Regen konnte ich nicht aus meinen Gedanken, aus meinen Träumen fernhalten.

Er prasselte und prasselte, schrie und schrie von unglaublicher Pein, von dem Ende der Unschuld, der Jugend, der Reinheit. Meinem Ende.


	3. Keep my Secret well 1970

Danke an meine lieben Reviewer ! hab mich ganz doll gefreut.

**Aisa** - Naja war meine erste Missbrauchschreibselarbeit überhaupt und war zwischenzeitlich wirklich am Verzweifeln . . Freu mic haber, dass es dir gefällt und irgendwie macht für mich diese Altersordnung der Schwestern am meisten Sinn. Mir kam Bella immer wie die Jüngste vor.

**Kasseopeia -** Jup du hast es erfasst. Es ging im ersten Prolog um Sirius, der in der Fic halt eine besondere Beziehung zu Bella einnehmen wird. Aber psssttt noch verrate ich nicht so viel darüber, ihr könnt aber gerne raten

**Leandriel-Whitestorm -** Dankööö . Hier ist nun auch das neue chapter. Aber naja nicht wundern, ist mehr so ein Interlude, bevor Bella nach Hogwarts kommt. Brauch ich aber für den weiteren verlauf der Geschichte.

**Chapter II**

Keep my secret well – August/ September 1970

_You filled my void_

_You let me fly_

_You broke my chains_

**You showed me life Back to the River – Xandria**

Cissas großer Tag, der Einstieg in das soziale Leben eines Reinblüters, ihre Einschulung stand kurz bevor und die gesamte Familie überschlug sich förmlich vor Begeisterung wegen meiner ach so vorbildlichen Schwester.

Die Eisblume war schließlich getaut, hervorgetreten aus meinem Schatten. In gleichem Maße wie ich in Dunkelheit, in Schweigen versank, erhellte ihr Licht den Himmel, sangen die Sterne ihr Lied, stieg ihr Wert ins Unermessliche. Es schien als hätten wir unsere Persönlichkeiten komplett getauscht. Wo Narcissas einst kalt und unberührbar schien, nun aber mit staunenden Augen die Welt begutachtet, so baute ich mir eine Mauer aus Stummheit auf, eine düstere Aura der Unantastbarkeit. Wo sie in die Öffentlichkeit mit einem überragenden Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen trat, verschwand ich in den Schatten der Tage, verschmolz mit der Nacht. Sie war der Mittelpunkt des Interesses, man liebte und beneidete sie, wo man mich bemitleidete und übersah.

Mir sollte es recht sein, vergab ich doch keinem, dass er meine stummen Schreie überhörte, dass er meinen Wandel ignorierte, zum Tabu erklärte, mich einfach fallen ließ auf den kalten Boden der ungeschönten Realität, in der mich mein Vater fast jede Nacht mit seiner Anwesendheit demütigte, erniedrigte, benutzte. Niemand vernahm mein Schluchzen, sah meine Tränen. Oder wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass der Schein unserer Vorzeigefamilie düstere Flecken aufwies.

Ich begann zu hassen, mit ganzem Herzen, reiner ungetrübter Hass auf all diejenigen, die mich verließen. Ich hasste meine Mutter für ihren Perfektionismus und ihre unzerstörerische Ruhe, ihre Kaltherzigkeit ihren Kindern gegenüber. Was ich einst als gütig wahrnahm, war reine Ablehnung und vollkommenes Desinteresse. Sie bestrafte uns nicht, weil sie sich nicht darum kümmerte, was wir anstellten.

Ich hasste meine Schwester für ihre Schönheit, ihr herzliches Lachen, ihre oberflächliche Art, ihr ganzes Leben. Seitdem mich Vater als Lieblingskind auserkor, wurde sie verschont. Nie wieder erzählte sie mir von seinen Strafen, sondern lebte von Tag zu Tag mehr auf. Pure Eifersucht schoss durch meine Adern, wenn ich sie in ihren süßen Kleidern, ihren vornehmen Umhängen sah, angehimmelt von meinen Verwandten und deren Bekannte.

Ja ich hasste sie alle, sogar meinen Stern, meinen Lebensmittelpunkt, meine Hoffnung. Er stand mit stets bei, mit Worten wie mit Taten. Der Einzigste, dem ich vertraute, genug vertraute als das ich ihm von meinen düsteren Träumen berichtete, in denen ich tötete um meinen Hass zu befriedigen. Doch nicht genug um ihm meine wahre Ängste, meinen lebendig gewordenen Alptraum zu beichten. Er spürte es wohl, aber sprach nie darüber, respektierte meinen Wunsch nach Schweigen. Auch er hörte sie nicht, die Schreie meiner gequälten Seele, das Gift, dass in mir lebte, mich von innen auffraß. Nein, Sirius tat es nicht und verdammte mich damit zu ewiger Stummheit. Und genau dafür hasste ich auch ihn.

Doch einen konnte ich nie hassen, zumindest nicht so, wie man so jemand Grausamen hassen sollte. Ja, ich vergötterte ihn weiterhin, trotz seiner Strafen, trotz seiner Besuche, trotz seiner Demütigungen. Er blieb mein Vorbild, mein Ritter, mein Vater. Ich suchte seine Anerkennung verzweifelter als jemals zuvor und verdammte ihn in tausend Höllen als ich sah, wie stolz er auf Narcissa zu sein schien. Ja, ich sehnte mich teilweise nach den Nächten, nicht nach dem, was er mit mir machte, aber nach seiner Nähe. Mir schein es so, als wäre das seine einzig mögliche Art mir seine Liebe zu zeigen. In einer verdrehten Art und Weise. Mitunter glaubte ich sogar, jeder Vater würde dies mit seinen Lieblingskindern tun, erzählte er mir doch Nacht für Nacht wie besonders ich wäre, geschaffen für ihn, für ihn allein. Eine kranke Hass-Liebe entstand in meinem Inneren, in manchen Nächten ließ ich es unterwürfig geschehen und weinte mich hinterher in den Schlaf, in anderen wiederum wehrte ich mich verzweifelt, zerkratzte, schlug und biss ihn, bis auch er blutete, so sehr blutete wie meine geschundene Seele, die nach Erlösung rief. Doch er duldete keine Wiedersetzung und setzte mich mit einigen geschickten Zaubern erneut außer Gefecht. Aber das Gefühl etwas getan, mich ihm entzogen zu haben und sei es nur für wenige Minuten, ließ mein kaltes Herz erneut aufflammen und mich weiterleben, einen weiteren verdammten Tag lang.

Um Cissas großer Reise nach Hogwarts vorbereiten zu können, kommandierte Mutter die gesamte Familie zum großangelegten Einkaufen ab, wohlwissend wie sehr ich mich dagegen sträuben würde. Lediglich Sirius' Teilnahme an diesem albernen Spektakel ließ mich schlussendlich nachgeben und so fand ich mich keine zwei Tage später in der Winkelgasse, der Shoppingmeile der Zauberwelt, wieder um mit säuerlichen Gesicht der euphorischen Gestalt meiner größeren Schwester zu folgen. Zum Glück hatte mich Sirius an die Hand genommen, sonst wäre ich der guten Narcissa wohl schon längst an die blasse Kehle gesprungen und hätte meinen Aggressionen freien Lauf gelassen, sie für meine Qualen leiden lassen. Der sanfte Druck an meiner Hand verhinderte jedoch Schlimmeres und ich begann mein Schicksal langsam zu ertragen. Die ach so süßen Kommentare meiner Tante und meiner Mutter bezüglich den neuen Roben, Kleidern und Mänteln meiner Schwester brachten meine scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit gehörig ins Wanken. Ein gutgemeinter Tritt gegen mein Schienbein, brachten meinem geliebten Cousin zwar einige Bauchschmerzen ein, denn ich schlug für eine Zehnjährige, dank jahrelangem Training mit meinem Vater, recht kräftig zu, beruhigten sie aber meine angespannten Nerven. Als wir letztendlich ein Modegeschäft rein für das weibliche Geschlecht betraten und Sirius draußen warten musste, begann ich auf grausamste Weise das hübsche Mobiliar zu verunstalten, während Narcissa ein Schuhpaar nach dem anderen anprobierte und meinen Wutausbruch geflissentlich ignorierte, so wie der Rest meiner Verwandtschaft. Ausgelaugt vom Eintreten eines Tisches und der unmöglichen Boxerei mit einem Kleiderständer, sank ich in einem der weichgepolsterten Sessel zusammen um mit mörderischem Blick jeglichen Verkäufer davon abzuhalten mir Anziehvorschläge zu unterbreiten oder meinen porzellanähnlichen Teint zu loben.

In dem Moment in dem meine Mutter verkündete, dass wir für heute genug eingekauft hätten, sprang ich gazellengleich auf und stürmte regelrecht aus dem Geschäft um mich in die Arme des wartenden Sirius zu werfen und mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter zu verbergen damit ich dem Alptraum namens Blackfamily entgehen konnte. Er streichelte sanft meinen Kopf und führte mich in eine kleine Nebengasse, eh er unruhig in seiner Umhangstasche kramte. Mit großen Augen verfolgte ich seine hektischen Bewegungen, unfähig den Sinn dahinter verstehen zu können. Schließlich holte er ein kleines Schmucketuis hervor und öffnete es um mir den Blick auf zwei identische Ringe mit durchsichtigem Stein zu ermöglichen.

„Es sind die Ringe der ewigen Freundschaft!" erklärte er mir mit vor Stolz geschwelgter Brust. „Ich habe sie für uns beide gekauft, damit wir immer wissen, wie sehr wir dem anderen am Herzen liegen. Solange wir leben, verfärbt sich der Stein unseres Ringes in verschiedene Farben. Gelb für Freundschaft, rot für Liebe, grün für Neid, Blau für Groll und Schwarz für Hass. Wenn wir sie aufsetzen, können wir den Ring nur dann lösen, wenn einer von uns beiden stirbt!" Seine Augen schienen die meinen nun regelrecht zu durchbohren, mir kam es so vor, als blickten sie auf den Grund meiner Seele, sahen meine Qualen, meine Ängste und versuchten sie auf seine Art zu lindern. Auch wenn eine kleine Stimme in meinem Inneren mich vor kommenden Katastrophen, die mit dem Anlegen des Ringes auftauchen würden, förmlich warnen wollte, so siegte meine kindliche Liebe zu meinem Cousin und der unsinnige Wunsch nach Erlösung durch sein fröhliches Gemüt, seine Freundlichkeit und Herzensgüte. Sanft steckte er zuerst mir und dann sich das Schmuckstück an, legte seinen Stein an den meinigen und murmelte einen leisen, lateinischen Vers. Gebannt starrte ich auf das Juwel und tatsächlich verfärbten sich beide Edelsteine nach wenigen Augenblicken in ein kräftiges Orange. Ich jubelte leicht auf und umarmte ihn erneut, zeigte er mir doch, dass mein Herz nicht ganz so tot war, wie es mir oft in den endlosen Nächten schien.

Ich lebte, lebte durch ihn, durch seinen glauben in unsere Freundschaft. Nun würde ich auch die anderen Nächte durchstehen, weiterhin mein dunkles Geheimnis wahren, mich weiterhin Nacht für Nacht aufgeben um im ersten Strahl der Sonne wiedergeboren zu werden um mit ihm zu sein.

Meinem Stern. Meiner Freude. Meinem eigenen Geheimnis.


	4. Betrayal 1971

Chapter III

Betrayal

_Tell me why did you betray me_

_Why did you do the things you've done_

_Tell me why did you betray me_

_Destroyed my life with so much fun_

**L'ame immortelle – Betrayal**

September 1971

Nachdem Narcissa das Haus verließ, erstarb das Leben darin völlig. Meinen Eltern begannen mich zu ignorieren, zu vergessen, zu übersehen. Selbst die nächtlichen Besuche meines Helden verringerten sich zunehmend, bis sie schließlich ganz zum erliegen kamen und ich es fast schon vermisste, es mir wünschte, bot es doch Aufmerksamkeit. Im gleichen Maße wie man mich übersah, sehnte ich mich nach Anerkenntnis und Anteilnahme, versuchte diese zu erlangen, rebellierte und randalierte.

Nichts schien mir zu glücken, zerstörte ich die Möbel im Wohnzimmer, zückte meine Mutter lediglich ihren Zauberstab und reparierte den Schaden mit einem leise gemurmelten Spruch ohne mich überhaupt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Schrie, tobte und wütete ich, verschwanden die Hausbewohner so lange, bis ich mich wieder beruhigte und einmal mehr glaubte, versagt zu haben. Verletzte ich mich selber, schnitt, biss oder ritzte mich, blickte mich mein Vater mit abwesenden Augen kühl an und orderte einen Heilmagier, der mich rasch wieder gesund pflegte. Nichts schien meine Eltern zu ärgern, nichts sie zu nerven oder zu bewegen. Ich kam mir wie ein unbeachtetes Möbelstück vor, einen Gegenstand, den man sich zulegte und dann wieder vergaß. Selbst der Kontakt zu Sirius verebbte, da mein Elan schwand und ich mich nur in meinem Zimmer verkroch.

Völlig in meiner selbstgewählten Isolation aufgegangen, bemerkte ich zuerst nicht, dass zunehmende Getuschel im Haushalt, hörte ich nicht, wie meine Tür aufgerissen wurde und meine ach so geliebte Schwester hineinstürmte um mich wild zu umarmen und für mich zusammenhangslose Worte zu reden. Erst nach und nach begriff ich, was sie mit mitteilen wollte und ein überrascher Ausdruck erschien auf meinem blassen, eingefallenen Gesicht.

Ich war also nach Hogwarts eingeladen wurden und sollte dort zur Schule gehen, welch interessante Wendung des Schicksals.

Mit einem Mal schien es, als ob meine Eltern mich wieder entdeckten, musste ich die nächsten Tage damit zubringen, mir Umhänge anfertigen zu lassen und meinen eigenen Zauberstab auszusuchen. Es war recht amüsant, auch wenn mich die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit fast erschreckte und abstieß. Im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, war mir einfach unangenehm und die damit verbundenen Aufgaben bedrückten mich immer mehr, so dass ich mich kaum noch auf Hogwarts freuen konnte. Zumindest die Aussicht mit Sirius zusammen dorthin zu gelangen, ließ mich ruhig die Anweisungen meiner Erzieher befolgen und fast demütig ihre Ratschläge annehmen. Innerlich zählte ich die Tage, die Stunden, die Sekunden bis ich aus dem elterlichen Haushalt fliehen und endlich meine Freiheit genießen konnte. Mit jedem Augenblick erschien mir das familiäre Anwesen bösartiger und feindlicher gesonnen mit seinen dunklen Ecken, verwinkelten Gängen und furchteinflößenden Gemälden. Und vor allem mit all den bösen Erinnerungen an meine Schmach, meine Niederlage und meinen Untergang. All dem wollte ich entrinnen und die Zauberschule erschien mit wie der Garten Eden, voller Früchte und süßlich, fast himmlisch. Es sollte mein Heilland werden, mein Neuanfang, meine Zufluchtstätte.

Endlich war der Tag gekommen an dem ich mein neues Leben anfangen konnte, mit vor Glück weit aufgerissenen Augen stand ich auf dem Bahnhof in London und bestaunte den riesigen Hogwartsexpress, Zeichen des Aufbruches in eine unbekannte Ära. Um mich herum wuselten Kinder mit ihren Eltern, flogen Koffer förmlich durch die Gegend und kam es ständig zu Unfällen. Doch das alles interessierte mich nicht, zu sehr war ich darauf fixiert die Zeit voranzutreiben, bis der Zug abfahren würde und ich erlöst sei.

An meiner Hand hielt ich Sirius, der ebenfalls mit offenen Mund auf das Geschehen starrte und scheinbar völlig fasziniert von seiner Umgebung war.

Meine Eltern waren letztendlich diejenigen, die uns aus unserer Trance rissen und dazu ermutigten endlich einzusteigen. Mit einer kurzen Umarmung verabschiedete ich mich von ihnen und stieg ohne irgendwelche Sehnsuchtsgedanken in unser Gefährt ein. Zum Glück fanden wir rasch ein leeres Abteil und machten es uns gemütlich. Ich holte mein Lieblingskissen hervor und begann leicht zu dösen, allzu anstrengend war die Ankunft in London und der Aufbruch nach Hogwarts gewesen und die Schlaflosigkeit der vergangenen Nächte forderte ihre Tribut. Nur langsam bemerkte ich das Öffnen der Abteiltür und das Erklingen einer jugendlichen, melodischen Stimme, die fragte, ob bei uns noch ein Platz frei wäre. Ich schaffte es schließlich meine Augen zu öffnen und starrte auf einen zersausten Jungen in unserem Alter, der bereits dabei war seinen Koffer zu verstauen und sich neben Sirius zu setzen. Neugierig beobachtete ich den Neuankömmling, bis dieser wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Hallo, entschuldigt, ich hab vergessen mich vorzustellen. James Potter!" Er nickte uns beiden zu, schenkte aber meinem Cousin deutlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit als mir und ich sah die verschwörerischen Blicke, die die beiden wechselten ohne zu verstehen, worum es ging.

Meine Erziehung siegte dennoch und ich streckte diesem James die Hand aus.

„Bellatrix Black und meinen Cousin Sirius müsstest du bereits kennengelernt haben!" sagte ich mit freundlicher Stimme, waren die Potters doch ebenso wie die Blacks eine angesehene Reinblutsfamilie. Ein leichtes Lachen entwich dem Munde meines besten Freundes und ich blickte ihn verwirrt an, eh mich eine düstere Ahnung packte. Just in diesem Augenblick krabbelte etwas Glitschige über meinen Rücken und ließ mich aufquietschen, mich winden und nach dem Eindringling greifen. Sofort setzte das Gelächter der beiden Jungen ein und steigerte sich mit meinen Bemühungen meinen Peiniger loszuwerden. Meine Ohren schalten von ihrem höhnischen Lachen und meine Gelenke taten von den Verrenkungen weh, aber schlussendlich gelang es mir die Ursache des Übels hervorzuziehen. Zwischen meinen Fingern befand sich eine hässliche, schwarze, glitschige Made, die sich nun ihrerseits umherwand und mich bösartig in den Finger biss, so dass ich erneut aufschrie. Dies amüsierte meinen beiden Reisebegleiter dermaßen, dass sie sich bald auf den Boden kugelten und kaum mehr zur Vernunft zu bekommen waren. Eine unbeschreibliche Wut breitete sich in meinem Inneren aus und mit mäßig unterdrücktem Jähzorn fauchte ich die beiden an.

„Wer von euch Dummköpfen war die, das ist wirklich geschmacklos. Habt ihr euer Hirn zum Frühstück verspeist?" zischte ich und schaute beide mit todbringenden Augen an. Leider brachte mein Ausbruch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg, sondern führte dazu, dass die beiden wieder losprusteten und ich mir dumm und einfältig vorkam. Fast traurig starrte ich Sirius an und konnte nicht verstehen, wie ausgerechnet er mir so etwas antun konnte. Immerhin hatten wir uns ewige Freundschaft geschworen, doch nun verspürte ich den Pfeil der Eifersucht sich in mein Herz brennen und ich konnte kaum meine Tränen zurückhalten.

„Bist du nun zufrieden?" flüsterte ich ihm zu und erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, was er mir damit angetan hatte. Seine hübschen Augen verdunkelten sich und er blickte fast reuevoll, demütig drein.

„Oh Madame versteht wohl keine Scherze, wie überaus schade!" erklang in diesem Moment die Stimme Potters und riss meinen Cousin aus seiner scheinbaren Entschuldigungslaune, erwiderte er mit harscher Stimme: „Du kennst Bella halt noch nicht, sie ist wohl die humorloseste Person die ich kenne."

„Du solltest ihr das dringen beibringen, Sirius, immerhin eignet sie sich perfekt als Opfer für unsere Streiche!" meinte James daraufhin lachend und schlug diesem Verräter fast liebevoll auf die Schulter. Ich glaubte mich übergeben zu müssen und mit entsetztem Blick starrte ich auf Sirius' Ring, der sich giftgrün verfärbt hatte. Auch seine Augen glitten in die Richtung und ein spöttisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen engelsgleichen Zügen.

„Arme Bella, wer wird denn gleich eifersüchtig sein. Aber wie du bereits sagtest, Hogwarts ist ein Neubeginn für uns. Und ich denke gar nicht, daran mich weiter mit meiner Familie abzugeben!"

Meine Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten, verstand ich sie keineswegs und fühlte mich verraten, erneut gedemütigt und erniedrigt von der einzigsten Person, der ich vertraute.

Langsam, unendlich langsam erhob ich mich aus meinem Sitz, schritt vor Sirius und ließ meine Handfläche auf sein Gesicht sausen.

„Bastard!" hörte ich mich fauchen, mit unnatürlich hoher, quietschender Stimme, die selbst mir in den Ohren weh tat. Daraufhin drehte ich mich um und trat aus dem Abteil, schloss die Tür hinter mir und lehnte mich daran, die Augen schließend, wünschend der Tag wäre nie angebrochen.

Lautlose Tränen strömten über meine Wangen, verschleierte meine Sicht, erleichterten mein zerrissenes Herz. Ich konnte nicht erfassen, wieso sich mein Stern auf einmal verdunkelt hatte, was ihn dazu trieb, mich zu hassen. Ich versagte mir den Blick auf den Ring, fürchtete ich dort die Wahrheit zu sehen, die mich endgültig zerbrochen hätte.

Ruhigen Schrittes entfernte ich mich, bis ich ein weiteres leeres Abteil fand, mich hineinbegab, die Tür schloss und schließlich auf den Polstern zusammensank. Nun konnte ich weinen, schreien und toben, mich zusammenkugeln und selbst bemitleiden.

Ja, es war ein Neuanfang nach Hogwarts zu reisen, einer, den ich nun hasste, der mir keine Freiheit, nur noch mehr Fesseln und Leid brachte.

Mein Stern war gesunken, mein Lebensinhalt erloschen, mir blieb nur noch die Dunkelheit meiner Seele und der immer größer werdende Wunsch nach Rache für meine Qualen.

Niemand würde Bellatrix Black von nun an verletzen, ohne gebührend dafür zu bezahlen, dass schwor ich mir in meinen dunkelsten Stunden, in der die Landschaft vorbeiraste, lachende Kinderstimmen aus den Nebenräumen erklangen und Melodien den Zug erhellten.

Niemand würde mich mehr demütigen oder quälen. Niemand mich zerreißen. Niemand würde jemals mehr mein Herz zum Strahlen bringen und meine Seele dem Licht zuführen. Ich war ein Kind der Dunkelheit und ergab mich völlig in dem Nichts der Finsternis.


	5. Changes 1975

Chapter IV  
**Changes - Dezember 1975**

_A starlit sky of black and silver is my core  
My last goodbye makes you want me even more  
For silver is my fame  
Black is my name_  
Xandria – Black & Silver

Der erste Schnee des Winters fiel langsam vor meinen Augen zu Boden, gespenstige Stille durchzog die langen Korridore als ich gedankenversunken aus dem großen, eigenwillig dekorierten Fenster blickte, verborgen hinter einer grauen Ritterstatur in der dritten Etage Hogwarts. Meine Sehnsucht nach Einsamkeit, der Wunsch ungestört über vergangene Ereignisse zu grübeln und der simple Überdruss gegenüber dem kindischen Verhalten meiner Freunde hatte mich hierher flüchten lassen, in der Hoffnung Stunden diese Ruhe genießen zu können.

War es wirklich schon vier Jahre her, seitdem mich die Dunkelheit in ihren Armen gebar? Seitdem mich der Hut nach Slytherin schickte, ganz zur Freude meiner Eltern und meiner Schwester? Vier Jahre in denen ich mir den sorgsam behüteten Ruf einer Eiskönigin aufbaute und loyale Freunde in den reinblütigen Reihen fand. Vier Jahre fern von meiner einzigen Schwäche, der ich nie auch nur einen Blick gönnte, aus Angst den alten, dumpfen Schmerz zu spüren, der mittlerweile ein unbemerkter Teil meiner Seele geworden war. Vier Jahre voller Mysterien, Geheimnisse der Magie, amüsante Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen Schülern wie auch Lehrern und der Erkenntnis, dass man sich höchstens selbst besiegen konnte.

Wie schnell doch die Zeit verging! Wie naiv fürchtete ich mich bei der Einweihungszeremonie vor dem großen, braunen Hut, der mein Schicksal entscheiden und mich meiner Zukunft zuordnen sollte. Mit zitternden Händen aber sicherem Gang bewältigte ich damals den mir unendlich erscheinenden Weg zu diesem Kopfschmuck, dessen weise Worte mich bis heute verfolgten.  
„Ich spüre eine Furcht in dir, nicht vor der Welt, nein auch nicht vor deiner Vergangenheit, sondern einzig und allein vor dir selbst. Mutig bist du, das steht außer Frage, Gryffindor wäre eine gute Wahl... aber nein, zu sehr ist deine Seele durch deine Gelüste gezeichnet... Ravenclaw könnte deine Neugier stillen, aber das Dunkel in deinem Herzen führt dich einzig und allein an einen Ort... Slytherin..."  
Durch diese Meinung sowohl geschmeichelt als auch verwirrt, gelangte ich gelassen zu meinen neuen Hauskameraden, die mich zwar nicht voller Applaus, aber dennoch freundlich aufnahmen und schon bald zu spüren bekamen, dass man niemals mit einer Black scherzen sollte. Nur wenigen gewährte ich Zugang zu meinem Inneren, eine kleine Auswahl an Personen, nobel geboren, edel erzogen, arrogant aber loyal. Zusammen blieben wir unschlagbar, der Hauspokal der letzten vier Jahre gehörte einzig und allein unserem Haus, mochten sich einzelne Löwen noch so sehr anstrengen.

Das Verhältnis zu Narcissa besserte sich, nun wo wir einander ebenbürtig gegenüberstanden und durch das gemeinsame Band näher kennen lernten. Ich begann sie zu lieben, nicht auf die verzehrende Weise wie ich einst Sirius vergötterte oder das Wohlwollen meines Vaters suchte, nein ich liebte sie für ihre Naivität, ihre Fähigkeit Menschen um den Finger zu wickeln, ihr charmantes Wesen, einfach als meine Verwandte. Rivalitäten gab es kaum unter uns, gehörte jeder einem anderen Freundeskreis an, die friedlich kooperierten und einander unterstützten sofern die Ehre Slytherins in Gefahr schien.  
In Gegenwart meiner Kameraden agierte ich distanziert aber nicht unfreundlich, scherzte dann und wann und erteilte an anderen Tagen eisig Befehle. Es dauerte nicht lange und die ach so beliebten Schüler kamen zu mir, um meine Gunst buhlend, galt die vornehme, zurückhaltende Art schon bald als dauerhafte Modeerscheinung und nicht wenige suchten den Anschluss an die Slytherins, die, die äußere Erscheinung diesbezüglich perfektionierten. Lediglich vier Gryffindors, die sogenannten Herumtreiber machten unserer Gruppe Konkurrenz, imponierten die Massen mit albernen, geschmacklosen Streichen, oftmals auf Kosten meiner Freunde, nutzten jede Möglichkeit um Unruhe zu stiften und die Schule ins Chaos zu stürzen.   
Angeführt wurden sie von James Potter, einem rebellischen Sprössling einer einflussreichen Aurorenfamilie, der nie beigebracht bekam, was Anstand noch Manieren waren, dessen Lebensinhalt im sinnlosen Tyrannisieren seiner Umwelt bestand und den ich dennoch recht faszinierend fand. Natürlich ohne es jemals offen einzugestehen. Doch er amüsierte mich und es war unabstreitbar, dass er zu den beliebtesten Schülern Hogwarts gehörte. Leider wog meine Schmach über unsere erste Begegnung im Zug schwer und so versuchte ich ihn und seine Bande, inklusive meines ach so gehassten Cousins Sirius, die meiste Zeit zu ignorieren, denn auch wenn sie den Slytherins mit Streichen übel mitspielten, blieb ich vollkommen verschont.

Bevor ich aber weiter in meiner eigenen, kleinen Welt schwelgen konnte, unterbrach mich eine dunkle, rauchige Stimme mit gewohntem Sarkasmus.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Hogwarts' Landschaft dermaßen interessant ist, dass du Minuten mit Starren verbringst!" Augenblicklich drehte ich mich zur Seite um in die schwarzen, verlorenen Augen meines Hauskameraden und engen Freundes Severus Snape zu blicken, der mich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen amüsiert betrachtete.  
„Gönn mir doch wenigstens ein kleines Hobby. Landschaftsarchitektur wird einmal mein absoluter Traumberuf!" erwiderte ich in einer ähnlichen Tonlage und verschränkte selbstbewusst die Arme vor der Brust, entgültig in die Realität zurückkommend.  
„Was führt dich hierher?" fragte ich mit einem Hauch von Neugier in der Stimme, kam es nicht allzu oft vor, dass mit der schwarzhaarige Junge in einem Gang über den Weg lief, geschweige denn zu so einer später Stunde, nutzte Severus doch jede freie Minute im dem Schlammblut Evans gleich in der Bibliothek zu lernen, seinen Hunger nach Wissen zu stillen und seine Mitslytherins damit zu allerlei Häme anzuregen. Auf eine Antwort wartend, neigte ich mein Haupt um die blasse Gestalt genauer studieren zu können, sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht und die eisige Kälte, die ihn immer zu umgeben schien, gleichermaßen Schutz vor Feinden und Warnung an diejenigen, die sich wirklich trauten sich mit dem Jungen anzulegen. Nur wenigen zeigte er seine ruhigere, harmoniebedürftigere Seite und ich schätzte mich glücklich zu diesem elitären Kreis zu gehören.  
„Rodolphus schickt mich, wie es aussieht, vermisst er deine Anwesendheit. Dein Cousin musste sich einmal mehr aufspielen und den Gemeinschaftsraum unter Wasser legen!" erklärte Snape unbeeindruckt, wenn auch mit dem leisen Anflug von Zorn in der Mimik, der mich sogleich lächeln ließ, gehörte Severus leider zu den bevorzugten Streichopfern der Gryffindor.  
„Und was genau soll ich machen? Hausarbeit ist für die Elfen da!" entgegnete ich zurückhaltend, mir nicht wirklich bewusst seiend, weswegen Lestrange mich zurückorderte und dafür ausgerechnet meinen besten Freund entsandte. Sicherlich konnte ich die unzähligen Versuche, die meine Familie unternahm um mich mit diesem reichen, politisch gut situierten Erben einer großen Zaubererfamilie zu verkuppeln schon nicht mehr zählen, hatte sich insbesondere meine Mutter darauf fixiert uns beide zu verbinden, eine glorreiche Partnerschaft zweier reinblütiger Linien, ganz im Sinne meiner Erziehung, doch lehnte ich eine zu früh gefällte Entscheidung über meine Zukunft deutlich ab und machte dies meinen Eltern auch unverbindlich klar, durch die Distanz von Zuhause an Selbstbewusstsein gewonnen habend. Zumal ich nur bedingt Verständnis für das übermäßig arrogante Verhalten meines angeblichen Zukünftigen aufbrachte, trieb er mich mit seinen Andeutungen und Kommentaren regelmäßig dazu ihm den ein oder anderen Fluch an den Hals zu werfen, ein Talent, was nur wenige in meinem Umkreis besaßen und ich keinesfalls schätzte.  
„Wahrscheinlich vermisst er dich einfach oder gibt seiner bekannten Eifersucht nach, du weißt, wie wenig, es mich tatsächlich interessiert!" erklang erneut die Stimme Severus' und ich nickte bedächtig, sollte ich der Aufforderung Folge leisten um nicht abermals in einen unsinnigen Streit mit Lestrange verwickelt zu werden. Es genügte, dass wir gelegentlich das Hauptgesprächsthema unseres Hauses waren, obgleich zu meinem Glück bisher kein Sterbenslaut nach draußen drang und ich mir beim Rest der Schule das Profil einer Eiskönigin bewahren konnte.

„Natürlich, ich komme sofort. Lass mich nur noch einen Augenblick durchatmen!" meinte ich resignierend und wandte den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster, bis ich hörte, wie sich mein Hauskamerad mit einem geflüsterten Gruß entschuldigte um zu seiner geliebten Bücherei zu eilen. Man konnte unsere Gespräche wohl nur bedingt als freundschaftlich bezeichnen und doch fühlte ich mich Snape näher als sonst einem meiner Bekannten, teilten wir das Verständnis uns aus den jeweiligen Leben herauszuhalten und nur dann mit Rat zur Seite zu stehen, wenn der andere einverstanden war, es regelrecht forderte. Zudem traktierte er mich nie mit überflüssigen Bemerkungen, aufgesetzten Witzen oder sonstigen Kindereien, die mir höchstens ein müdes Lächeln entlockten, selten eine größere Resonanz.

Nach weiteren Minuten der entspannenden Grübelei beschloss ich endgültig in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren und setzte meine übliche Maske der Reserviertheit auf um mich auf kommende Ereignisse vorzubereiten. Gerade als sich meine Füße in Bewegung setzen wollten, umfasste eine große Hand meine Schulter und schob mich unsanft herum. Einen leisen Aufschrei nicht unterbinden könnend, griff ich automatisch nach meinem Zauberstab, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne um mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen meinen Angreifer zu mustern. „Was willst du?" fauchte ich feindselig, fast zornig, darauf aus so schnell es ging zu verschwinden.  
„Dich!" erwiderte die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt und ließ mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, ungläubig den jungen Mann anstarrend. Ich musste mich verhört haben.

----

Anm. des Autors: Yeah... Cliffhanger... na wer ist gemeint?


End file.
